In the course of oil and gas exploration and completion operations blow outs occur from time to time. Blow outs present a particular operational hazard in offshore environments. This is because a gas pocket that is present in the marine riser at depth (e.g. on the sea bed) will expand significantly in volume as it rises towards sea level. A means of dealing safely with such a significant volume of gas is needed.
It is known to use a blow out diverter located at or near the rig floor to direct the flow of the gas and drilling fluids away from the rig floor in the event of a blow out. Operation of the diverter normally involves the deployment of a bag or packer, with the bag or packer providing a seal around the landing/running string of sufficient integrity to contain the gas and drilling fluids or at least dissipate the energy of the gas and drilling fluids while they are re-directed by the diverter.
The present inventors have appreciated that the above described approach to dealing with blow outs has shortcomings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for use in dealing with blow outs in oil or gas exploration or recovery procedures.
It is a further object to provide an apparatus and method for use with a landing/running string of sub-sea oil or gas exploration or recovery apparatus.